


trapped in this dark house

by Vaznetti



Category: Little House on the Prairie - Laura Ingalls Wilder
Genre: Gen, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: It isn't Laura Ingalls that Mrs. Brewster hates. At least she can leave.





	trapped in this dark house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



Sleigh bells faded in the freezing air and the girl was gone, away over the vast white prairie Lib herself could never cross again. Lib wished she would never come back, wished she would never have to hang the curtains in the corner, to lose her little sofa, the one lovely thing she had from her old home. But of course she would come back, unless she froze on the way, and Lib wasn't angry enough to wish her dead. It wasn't Laura Ingalls brought her here, to trap her in this dark house. She couldn't hate Laura for leaving.


End file.
